tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Black Panther's Quest
Black Panther (T'Challa) * Shuri * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Thor * Hawkeye * Scarlet Witch * Captain Marvel * Ms. Marvel * Ant-Man * Silk # Panther's Rage: As T'Challa speaks before an assembly, Captain America protects the assembly from Crossbones who has been hired to assassinate T'Challa. After helping Captain America take out Crossbones, T'Challa makes off with Captain America's shield claiming it was stolen property. In an attempt to get it back, Captain America leads Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye to Wakanda to confront Black Panther who claims that Howard Stark stole the Vibranium to make Captain America's shield. When a reassembled Ulysses Klaue targets the Vibranium, Black Panther must put his differences aside in order for he and Dora Milaje member Aneka to help the Avengers fight Ulysses Klaue. # Shadow of Atlantis part 1: Black Panther holds a party to give the Avengers and their guests a formal introduction of Shuri until an attack by Atlantean soldiers led by Attuma's general Tiger Shark occurs. When Tiger Shark blows the Horn of Neptune, it summons a sea monster as Thor, Captain Marvel, and Ms. Marvel work to keep it from destroying the bridge. # Shadow of Atlantis part 2: As the Avengers fight the straggling Atlantean soldiers, Tiger Shark has invaded the Wakandan Embassy with his elite soldiers as Black Panther rescues Shuri from him. After the Avengers take down some of his followers, Tiger Shark makes his way to the embassy's cultural art gallery to steal a jar for his mysterious benefactor. # Into the Deep: Suspicious of Attuma following Tiger Shark's defeat, Black Panther and Shuri go on a dangerous mission to Atlantis. As Black Panther infiltrates the palace in order to get answers from an imprisoned Tiger Shark on why he was after a Wakandan crest, Shuri mingles with the diplomats where she runs into Wakanda's ambassador N'Jadaka who has a secret agenda that Black Panther and Attuma don't know about. # The Panther and the Wolf: Black Panther and Shuri return to Wakanda to look for other enemies in light of N'Jadaka and Tiger Shark being associated with the Shadow Council. They run into Black Panther's adopted brother White Wolf who is said to have a supposed list of known Shadow Council operatives. As Black Panther chases after him, they are attacked by M'Baku and his mercenaries who have allied with the Shadow Council. # The Zemo Sanction: After apprehending the Wakandan N'Basa who is on the Shadow Council's side, Black Panther informs Captain America in a transmission that the list White Wolf gave him has mentioned Baron Zemo many times as it was mentioned that Heinrich Zemo led the Shadow Council back in the 1940s. Tracking Zemo to Château le Fay in Switzerland, Black Panther finds that Baron Zemo is planning to destroy his father's files before it falls into the wrong hands. Both of them must work together when Tiger Shark targets the files for the Shadow Council. # Mists of Attilan: After he and the Dora Milaje thwart Crossbones' plan to lead Hydra into invading Wakanda, Black Panther brings Ms. Marvel on a mission to Attilan. Due to T'Challa's grandfather T'Chanda making them do a promise to him, Black Bolt and Medusa are reluctant to give up the claw piece of a key. This causes Black Panther and Ms. Marvel to obtain it while Black Bolt and Medusa are arguing as they also deal with the shapeshifting Princess Zanda of Narobia who is on the Shadow Council. # T'Challa Royale: As Baron Zemo continues to decrypt his father's files, T'Challa finds that Wakanda's computers have been hacked and traces it to Pele Pele which T'Chaka and N'Jadaka couldn't develop due to volcanic activities. Upon arrival, he is hunted by Kraven the Hunter as part of the latest episode of "Kraven's Amazing Hunt" upon N'Jadaka allowing him and his production crew on Pele Pele. Even when he defeats Kraven, he'll still have to face N'Jadaka in his Killmonger alias. Meanwhile, Shuri and Zemo work to eliminate the Shadow Council's virus from Wakanda's computer systems. # The Night Has Wings: After attending an event held by Tony Stark that followed him thwarting Crossbones' bank robbery, Black Panther answers a distress signal at a Wakandan village that has been attacked by a group of monsters from the old Wakandan stories called the Kawulo. Black Panther discovers that Ulysses Klaue is behind the attacks with the help of some mercenaries and mutated sonic-emitting bats nesting in Vibranium caves for centuries. These bats have been weaponized by Ulysses who equipped them with special collars in order to weaponize them. # Mask of the Panther: After thwarting Taskmaster's heist of a hyper-cannon, Black Panther heads to Antarctica with Captain America where they meet up with Hawkeye and a probationary Whitney Frost at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Zebra Base where they find a Wakandan submarine called Yemandi's Cutter in ice as Black Panther suspects that the final key fragment is on board. # The Good Son: While surprised that Baron Zemo is in Black Panther's company, Captain America meets with Black Panther and Shuri to learn about the Panther Key that the Shadow Council used to weaponize a powerful Wakandan artifact before Captain America and Black Panther's grandfather. When the reassembled Panther Key is stolen during a blackout, M'Baku escapes from his cell as White Wolf has his own plans to keep the Panther Key safe which conflicts with Captain America and Black Panther's plans for it. # The Lost Temple: At a hidden observatory, Black Panther, Captain America, Shuri, and Baron Zemo find the location of the Shrouded Temple when they are transported to the other side of the Moon. After seeing a recorded transmission from T'Chanda on the Shrouded Temple's interface, Black Panther, Captain America, Shuri, and Baron Zemo find the door containing the most dangerous artifact called the Crown as the Shrouded Temple comes under attack by Killmonger, Ulysses Klaue, Madame Masque, and Tiger Shark where the attack knocks the Shrouded Temple out of orbit. # Descent of the Shadow: Following the defeat of Madame Masque and Ulysses Klaue, Black Panther, Captain America, Shuri, and Baron Zemo look for the Crown that the Shadow Council is after as Princess Zanda and Tiger Shark catch up to them and assist Killmonger. The rest of the Avengers show up to help fight the Shadow Council operatives until Baron Zemo puts the crown on himself and starts to become unstable due to it not being worn in Wakanda. # The Last Avenger: After Captain America supposedly sacrificed his life to prevent the Crown from emitting a destructive pulse, Black Panther and Shuri work to get the Crown back to Wakanda before it explodes. Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, and Ms. Marvel pursue them after Black Widow claimed that Black Panther "killed" Captain America. As Black Panther is unable to reason with the Avengers with all his secrets coming to light, Black Panther and Shuri are on their own safeguarding the Crown until they are able to find a way to get back to Wakanda. # The Vibranium Curtain, Part 1: Tony Stark holds a memorial for Captain America following his claimed death and states that Black Panther was responsible while denying any knowledge of the Wakanda weapons. In addition, Tony also mentions that the nations of the world have pledged unity against Wakanda including Atlantis. After doing some training, Black Panther sneaks into the United States to track down Ulysses Klaue and the Vault's location in order to get some answers on where Killmonger is while evading the Avengers and Winter Soldier. # The Vibranium Curtain, Part 2: Now that Black Panther has been incarcerated at the Vault, he begins to get his answers from Ulysses Klaue. He states that Killmonger is after the Heart of Wakanda and agrees to take him to the information about it if they escape from the Vault. Once they do with their equipment with them, Klaue double-crosses Black Panther when Adrian Toomes shows up to give Klaue his sonic emitter back in exchange for his help to get into Horizon High. When Toomes gets his Vulture suit back and decides to tie up some loose ends, Black Panther must work with Silk to defeat Vulture. # T'Chanda: Now that they got Ulysses Klaue in their possession, Black Panther and Shuri bring him to the Hall of Royals which is the resting place of the past kings and queens of Wakanda as Klaue claims that Killmonger wanted to use the Crown to tap into the secrets of Wakanda so that he can take over Wakanda. They start with T'Chanda's grave where Black Panther uses the Crown to learn about his grandfather's past that involved T'Chanda, Captain America, and Peggy Carter dealing with an exchange of Wakandan technology between Hydra operatives led by Baron Heinrich Zemo and Arnim Zola and the Shadow Council. Though this was a ruse by Baron Zemo and Arnim Zola to capture T'Chanda and get him to open a box for the Shadow Council called Yemandi's Box. # Yemandi: After reviewing T'Chanda's memories, Black Panther uses the Crown to learn about the past of Queen Yemandi which started when Yemandi has defeated the Highland Grizzly and faces off against a younger Thor for the Spear of Bashenga as the prize. As Thor is looking for a weapon that is worthy of a prince, he hitches a ride on Yemandi's Cutter and accompanies Yemandi on a mission to find Bashenga's Core. When Morgan le Fay also targets Bashenga's Core to use in her plot to rule the world and transforms Thor into a frog, Yemandi and Thor must work together to reclaim Bashenga's Core and defeat Morgan le Fay who has reshaped Bashenga's Core into the Crown. # Bashenga: After reviewing Yemandi's memories, Black Panther uses the Crown to learn about the past of Wakanda's founder Bashenga which started when he and his twin sister Bask discovered Vibranium while fleeing from some Atlantean warriors. They also find a red core underground that was in a Vibranium Asteroid. After Wakanda is further developed by Bashenga, Bask is still hooked on the red core as she wants to use its powers on the Atlantean raiders and other enemies of Wakanda. Pretty soon, she realizes Black Panther is watching the events unfold and uses her powers to trap his mind inside the Crown where she attacks him until he runs into T'Chaka and Captain America. # King Breake, Part 1: To get on the good side of Attuma, his daughter Elanna, and Commander Orka, Iron Man had Black Widow, Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch apprehend Killmonger and Tiger Shark. Now that Captain America is out of the Crown's pocket dimension, he figures out that Black Widow was actually Princess Zanda in disguise. With Captain America still recuperating and Shuri keeping an eye on Bask, Black Panther frees White Wolf in order to get into Atlantis and stop the Shadow Council from starting a war. # King Breake, Part 2: With Princess Zanda's plot exposed, and Lady Elanna and Scarlet Witch rushing Hawkeye to the infirmary, Black Panther makes his way to the Atlantean throne room to disable the bomb that Princess Zanda wired in Tony Stark's armor. Once the bomb is disposed of, Black Panther, White Wolf, Lady Elanna, Attuma, and Tony Stark must work together to save Atlantis before it is destroyed while also fighting an escaped Killmonger who in the end kills Attuma. The Avengers take Killmonger prisoner in order to find out where the real Black Widow is being held captive, while Elanna releases Tiger Shark to prepare for her revenge on Killmonger and a planned war with the surface world. # Widowmaker: With the information given to them by Killmonger, Black Panther, Iron Man, and Captain America look for the Shadow Council's base in order to find Black Widow. They trace her location to an La Isla Sombra that negates all technology. While exploring an abandoned laboratory, Black Panther, Iron Man, and Captain America find Black Widow who explains that the laboratory was where they developed plant monsters as part of their super soldier program. Afterward, Black Panther discovers that Bask has awoken and has sided with Killmonger and Madame Masque while also freeing M'Baku and Ulysses Klaue. # Atlantis Attacks: Bask has defeated Black Panther and takes control of Wakanda. Before Bask can have Black Panther executed, White Wolf rescues Black Panther and they run off with Ulysses Klaue as their hostage. As Shuri is now a prisoner of Bask, Black Panther and White Wolf work to get help from the giant bats. In retaliation for Madame Masque's laser being fired on Atlantis by Bask, Elanna and Tiger Shark lead the Atlanteans into attacking in order to get to Bask. With Wakanda on the threat of sinking and Bask having sacrificed her life to stop the laser, Black Panther now must use the Crown to save Wakanda. Black Panther manages to save Wakanda, and is about to make peace with Elanna and Atlantis, but hears of White Wolf's death at the hands of Tiger Shark. He viciously attacks Tiger Shark, but relents from killing him. Instead, he again chooses peace, Elanna gives Tiger Shark to be judged by Wakanda, while Black Panther gives Killmonger to be judged by Atlantis, thus; signifying peace between the two nations. With Shuri now crowned queen of Wakanda, Black Panther takes the opportunity to reflect on what to do next, but knows that the Black Panther will always be needed by Wakanda and the world. # House of M: The Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye, and Scarlet Witch) raid a HYDRA base and find that Arnim Zola was dismantled. They run into Black Panther, who was pursuing Madame Masque, and are soon attacked by Red Skull, Crossbones, Crimson Widow and Typhoid Mary even when Arnim Zola is reactivated. The past actions of Black Panther, the Avengers, and HYDRA have come back to haunt them when Madame Masque takes Iron Man and Red Skull captive in order to harness the knowledge of their technology and unify the world on her way. Now Black Panther and Hawkeye must put aside their differences and past grudges in order to stop Madame Masque. Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation